


冰释前嫌

by acenoanada



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 一辆车而已根本没有名字，但是如果真要说的话主要剧情（有剧情吗？）还是两个人冰释前嫌了，可能ooc因为这是一年前写的了





	冰释前嫌

**Author's Note:**

> 评级的话不知道这篇应该算什么所以选了成熟，如果弄错了真的很抱歉。

“Misaki~”伏见猿比古将八田美咲挤到一个角落里。  
“猿比古，你干嘛。”八田美咲盯着伏见猿比古，眼中满是警戒。  
“你。”伏见猿比古轻笑道。  
“什么?”八田美咲不解的问。  
伏见猿比古皱了皱眉，一把将八田美咲抱起来，“Misaki真是一点都不懂呢。”  
“混蛋！”八田美咲懂了，他的脸突然红了起来，但是由于被抱着，他就没反抗，其实...他也是很想跟伏见猿比古当朋友的，可是，自从双子事件之后，他们就变成了这样，见面就打。  
“Misaki，你什么都不懂。”伏见猿比古边抱着他走边说。  
八田美咲的怒气一下子燃烧，他正想挣脱再与伏见猿比古打一架，但是伏见猿比古不给他这样的机会，在他后颈狠狠的砍了一下，他便失去了意识，昏迷的他就被伏见猿比古带到了他家，他被狠狠的摔在床上，自然是醒来了。  
八田美咲庆幸自己当时选的床比较软，但是还是有点痛，也疑惑为什么伏见猿比古还有他家的钥匙。  
伏见猿比古没有再说话，他吻住了八田美咲微微张开的嘴，舌头钻进他的口腔汲取着空气。  
八田美咲是个童贞，自然是不懂得接吻时要呼吸，所以很快，他的脸便红了起来，伏见猿比古退了出来，八田美咲终于可以呼吸了，但是由于刚刚将近窒息现在突然得到了空气所以八田美咲剧烈的咳嗽了起来，伏见猿比古拍了拍他的背帮他顺气，眼中有一丝不易察觉的心疼。  
“啊，Misaki果然还是个童贞，都不懂接吻时要呼吸呢。”虽然心疼但是伏见猿比古还是说出了毒舌的话，八田美咲狠狠的瞪了他一眼，因为刚刚接吻过所以现在眼中还有刚刚无法呼吸逼出来的眼泪，完全起不到威慑的作用，反倒是让伏见猿比古的呼吸骤然加重。  
伏见猿比古无法再故作镇定，他随手抽出一把小刀，八田美咲的衣服被割裂。  
“混蛋猴子！你要干嘛?”八田美咲惊起，伏见猿比古不给他逃走的机会，直接将他推到，手指插入了八田美咲的后穴。  
“混蛋!”八田美咲自然是知道了伏见猿比古要干什么，如果这样他们可以像以前一样，他愿意，但是...明明是两个男生啊，怎么可以。  
“Misaki一定不知道吧，你敬佩的尊哥和十束先生也做过这样的事情呢。”伏见猿比古笑了起来，插入后穴的手指不断增加，八田美咲被下身的不适逼得不行，伏见猿比古却偏偏将在后穴里扩张的手指弯曲起来，让八田美咲更加不适应这种感觉。  
“啧，Misaki，为什么不看我，为什么?你总是跟随着周防尊，从来都不看我！”伏见猿比古边说着边将手指抽出来，将自己早已肿胀的分身插了进去，后穴已经被扩张的十分湿润，插进去的时候却还是让八田美咲痛呼出声。  
“哈，只有这样，Misaki才会只注视着我。”伏见猿比古的眼中突然有了一点泪花，八田美咲不知道该怎么办，只能用手指轻轻擦去，但是泪水越来越多，滴在了他的脸上，温热的，他感受到了满满的苦涩。  
“猴子..”八田美咲是真的不知道该怎么安慰伏见猿比古，但是下一秒，伏见猿比古突然动了起来，埋在他体内的分身不断擦过前列腺，分身很不争气的硬了。  
伏见猿比古突然笑了，八田美咲脸现在很热，他的手抵在伏见猿比古的脸上，不让伏见猿比古看见这一幕，但是...  
“Misaki果然是个童贞。”伏见猿比古的声音里还带有一点点哭腔，八田美咲的心突然疼了起来。  
可是，伏见猿比古的手开始套弄起了八田美咲的分身，八田美咲一时间被前后袭来的快感刺激的失去了理智，忘了自己要说什么。  
“Misaki”伏见猿比古一遍又一遍的在八田美咲耳边叫着他的名字，八田美咲就这样在三重刺激下达到高潮，后穴开始不断的收紧，缴的伏见猿比古舒服的长叹一声，身下的抽插速度也是不断加快。  
“猴子！我……哈啊……我想要嗯啊啊啊想要和你在一起……我呃啊啊啊我想一直嗯……一直和你当朋友呜……哈啊……不行了……太快了嗯啊啊啊……”八田美咲边做着自己的解释边用手不断的擦去自己眼角的泪。  
“为什么Misaki的泪水擦不完呢?真不乖。还有，我才不想和你当所谓的朋友。”伏见猿比古说着，停下了动作。  
八田美咲逐渐恢复完全的理智，他想逃走，却被伏见猿比古抓着，只能在伏见猿比古身下躺着，而伏见猿比古也没有将他的分身抽出来的想法。  
八田美咲想看向别的地方，却被后穴开始传来的瘙痒感弄得不知所措，他无措的看向伏见猿比古，伏见猿比古没有任何动作，只是挑了挑眉。  
八田美咲的后穴越来越痒，他只能哀求一般的看向伏见猿比古，可是伏见猿比古完全没有动的打算，只是盯着他看，倒是把他看的脸更红了。八田美咲扭动了一下自己的身体，发现能缓解瘙痒，便不断的扭动。  
“啧，Misaki就不能求我一下吗?”伏见猿比古被八田美咲这样的动作一弄，埋在他体内的分身又大了一些，八田美咲瞪了伏见猿比古一眼，紧紧的抿住嘴唇，他不打算求饶，不管是对谁。  
“Misaki真是……让人不爽啊。”伏见猿比古将自己的眼镜取下来，放在床头的小桌子上，再次吻住了八田美咲。  
这次的吻是霸道的，伏见猿比古的舌头强行与他的舌头交缠在一起，他不甘的咬了一下，铁锈般的血腥味顿时在口腔中蔓延开来，伏见猿比古退了出来，倒不是因为疼痛，只是……血腥味实在太让人讨厌。  
“美咲真是太不乖了。”伏见猿比古这次的称呼也变了，他狠狠地扇了八田美咲一巴掌，八田美咲一时间懵了。  
伏见猿比古没有给八田美咲反应过来的机会，抽出自己的分身，强硬的将八田美咲翻了个身让他跪着，又将自己的分身插了进去。  
八田美咲刚反应过来就被突然而来的快感冲散了理智，伏见猿比古咬着八田美咲突起的蝴蝶骨，只留下牙印他是不满足的，他一直咬着，直到流出一丝血，他才松口。  
那双常年拿着刀已经出现了一层淡淡的老茧的手又恶意的捏住了八田美咲胸前的两个乳头，捏揉着，有时会突然揪起来，再狠狠地按下去，激的八田美咲大叫。  
上身的痛感和下身的快感交织在一起，八田美咲几乎要昏厥过去，可是伏见猿比古不会给他这个机会。  
伏见猿比古不再折磨那两个可怜的乳头，一只手套弄起八田美咲的分身，另一只手狠狠地拍打着八田美咲的臀肉。  
八田美咲的身体剧烈颤抖起来，他很快就射了，精液喷溅在淡蓝色的床单上，有的一大片，有的星星点点，倒是好看。  
伏见猿比古轻笑，手指上沾了一些精液，又将那沾着精液的手指伸进了八田美咲微张着的嘴，不断的搅弄起来，八田美咲无力反抗，无法吞咽的精液顺着嘴角流下来。  
八田美咲此时哪还有理智存在，脑海中都是空白，此刻的他就是一个被情欲掌控的傀儡。  
伏见猿比古突然间快速抽插起来，八田美咲只能发出呜呜的呻吟，但是他的眼神逐渐无法聚焦，甬道也突然喷溅出一些液体让伏见猿比古知道:八田美咲用后面再次高潮了。  
伏见猿比古射进了八田美咲的后穴，滚烫的液体让八田美咲的眼神完全涣散，他的身体还在颤抖着，伏见猿比古没有着急将自己的分身抽出来，后穴不断的收紧让他很舒服，他很快就又硬了。  
伏见猿比古这次没有再怎样玩弄八田美咲，但是只是一下轻轻的抽插就能让他浑身颤抖了，伏见猿比古这次的时间要远比第一次时间长了。  
但是他这次是温柔的，不同于第一次，他温柔的擦去八田美咲脸上的泪，轻轻的舔弄八田美咲凸起的喉结，在八田美咲的身上留下一个又一个紫红色的印子。他让八田美咲放声尖叫，经历一次又一次的高潮。  
第二次射出来的时候，伏见猿比古有些累了，而八田美咲已经昏过去了，伏见猿比古就那样抱着昏过去的八田美咲睡过了。  
第二天早上，八田美咲难得的没有起床，他完全起不来，浑身酸痛，嗓子也哑了，后穴还有液体不断的流出来，而罪魁祸首一脸无辜的盯着他，还嘲讽了一下他的体力不行。  
“混蛋猴子!”八田美咲用嘶哑的声音喊出来，伏见猿比古突然之间乖了，抱着他去浴室清理了一下，将他放在沙发上，整理好床，又将他抱上去，然后去厨房做饭。  
八田美咲吃着伏见猿比古做的稀粥，突然间想起来自己是生气的，但是看见伏见猿比古那副温柔的样子，又生不出气来。  
粥很快就喝完了，伏见猿比古洗完碗出来看见八田美咲靠在床上，不知道在想些什么，他走过去坐在床边。  
“喂，混蛋猴子。”八田美咲低着头说，“下一次温柔一点。”  
等了半天也没有等到伏见猿比古的回答，八田美咲抬起头，却惊讶的发现伏见猿比古哭了。  
这一次，他感受到了委屈，被抛弃之后的委屈，被错怪的委屈。  
八田美咲想了想，张开双臂，露出一个笑容“欢迎回来，混蛋猴子。还有，我一直都是喜欢你的。”  
END


End file.
